memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Khitomer
Was this planet owned by the Romulans prior to 2383? – AT2Howell 02:02, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :In terms of the show, I was under the impression it was always in Klingon hands. I do believe its said in Vulcan's Heart that it was a Klingon civilian colony as well but don't recall if anything was mentioned about it being a former Romulan colony. – Darth Batrus 12:08, 26 December 2008 (UTC) I call this "Example One" in the list of reasons the Online universe and the novel universe do not mesh together. – AT2Howell 20:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid I can't see why this is a conflict, AT2Howell -- The novel sources state the world was decimated, and then the game sources states the world was taken over by Romulans at some point after that. :Seems to mesh fine with me. Did I miss something that you could possibly explain to me? -- Captain MKB 02:12, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Dude, I'd use the phrase "Defies logic", but I guess it works for you. In one year the population is wiped out and the planet is conquered by the Romulans. The next year the Klingons get their planet back, and the Federation is upset about this? Three years later the planet has a huge population? WTF? – AT2Howell 02:34, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :OK, I'd rather not be called "Dude" by you. :If a planet's population is completely wiped out, then isn't it logically possible that it could be repopulated by a different species? :If the Klingons were at peace with the Imperial Romulan State, then isn't it logically possible that Klingon and Romulan civilians could have recolonized the world together? :If the Federation initially refused to recognize the Imperial Romulan State as a valid government, wouldn't it be logically possible that they would balk at their Klingon allies becoming friendly with the Imperial Romulan State? ::Nope,the Federation and Klingons were closer than ever in 2381 according to . The extension of the Khitomer Accords to the IRS and others help seal this alliance. – AT2Howell 23:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :If a world was colonized by enough people, isn't it logically possible that the population would increase in five years as they had babies and invited family members to help them reclaim the world? ::You do the math. There isn't going to be that many people no matter how much breeding goes on. – AT2Howell 23:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :If tensions mounted between Klingons and Romulans a few years later, would it be logically possible that the togetherness would begin to turn sour? ::What sense would it make for the Federation to take the side of the Romulans less than one year after the Klingons lost control of a planet? We're talking about some Romulans claiming a Klingon planet for about 20 minutes, the Klingons taking it back, and now the Federation sides with the Romulans. What kind of sense does that make? Especially if the alliance was stronger than ever in 2381. How does that fall apart between August 2381 and January 2382? – AT2Howell 23:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :So what part of this defies logic? Did I miss something? -- Captain MKB 02:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC)